Zach Ceazy
Zachary "Mowin' Harry" Ceazy (born June 27, 1992) is one of the founding members of the Ceazies. He was also a member of the Due Crew(2006-2008) and The Cool Dudes(1998-2002). Zach's resume of video game expertise includes extensive playing of World of Warcraft, Halo 2, and Gears of War. Early Life Childhood Zach was born in Fort Riley, Kansas and grew up under the wing of his mother, Stephanie. Zach was his mother's first child. His biological father was never a major part of his life. Zach wasn't raised under a specific religion or belief, and developed an atheistic view of the world as he grew up. Most of his life until age 3 or 5 was spent in Missouri, but he later moved to Alabama when his mother remarried to a military man. The man, James, became Zach's true and official father. As Zach got into grade school, he began to develop an interest in electronics and predominantly computer and video games. He grew up on Pajama Sam and other games under the developer Humongous Entertainment. He also owned a Nintendo 64 and later a large collection of other consoles, which he stayed up late playing most nights. Middle School Attending DMS, Zach mostly kept to himself early on. Meeting John was a turning point in his life, as he suddenly had someone to discuss Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist of the Roses with. Zach, John and Akeem spent most of their time playing video games and doing what middle schoolers do until Zach's sixth grade year, when Akeem moved inexplicably. When Josh and Daniel joined the crew later in that year, things really started to get rolling. Seventh and Eighth grade was the golden age of hanging out. In Mr. Payne's Powerpoint Class, Zach, John and Josh would browse Homestarrunner.com and Myspace until they got in trouble. This also the time in which Zach was working full-time on Until Fourth Block and as co-writer/illustrator for Tiki Kid, which he collaborated with Daniel on. High School Ninth and tenth grade were relatively uneventful. Josh left after ninth grade and John was gone for around half of tenth. Zach spent most of his time in school either sleeping or talking to people that he didn't much care for. Luckily, Daniel and Anthony provided decent conversation during lunch and Zach always had his games to get away to. Zach applied to ASMS immediately after Josh left, vowing to leave his hometown and never look back. ASMS Upon arriving at ASMS and getting over some initial adjustments, Zach had a small group of people he could hang out with on a regular basis. In his junior year, Zach had three different roomates, apparently being a horrible jerk. Although Zach didn't mind his first roomate, his second and third ones turned out to be real cool guys. Unfortunatelty, neither made it to senior year for their own reasons. Senior year was a time for Zach to relax and play a lot of games. Mass Effect 2, League of Legends, Heavy Rain, God of War III, Starcraft II, Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People, and the occasional WoW raid kept Zach reasonably occupied between instances of hanging around outside with Liz. Bottled lemonade was cheap and Quizno's was doing great business. Times were swell. Zach also developed a strange addiction to the cheeseburgers at Cracker Barrel during this period, as his mom (and sometimes his brother, Chris) would sometimes visit him at ASMS and take him out to eat there. On one such occasion, John and Zach saw Watchmen in theaters and burst into laughter during many a love scene with horribly chosen music. College Signature Quotes "Well, you see the thing about that is..." "Pack Mule Monthly!" "What 'da business is?" Note-worthy Works Comics Spy Kids (Early Middle School) Originally written with his childhood friend and cousin Courtney, Spy Kids was inspired by the movie of the same name and super-hero comics in general. After the first few issues, Zach was writing and illustrating the comic on his own. Characters included Zach, Court, Akeem, Daniel (Geddis), and Branden. Over 75 issues (And two double-issue specials) were written before the project was completed. List of Spy Kids Villains Tiki Kid (Middle School) This comic followed Tiki Kid and Coconaut on their island-themed adventures or just hanging-around-ventures. Zach worked on this with Daniel and actually took some public polls to be included in issues. Incident with Mr. Jones One day, while sitting with Daniel in Mr. Jones's seventh grade science class, Zach and Daniel had placed an issue of Tiki Kid on the corner of the desk. Mr. Jones, apparently doped up or in some kind of hysterical rage, passed the desk and snatched the issue up. He tore the issue in half and halted the production of the comic significantly, as that had been the only copy either boy had. To this day, no one knows what made crazy old Mr. Jones snap, but he was fired a few years later, so no one cared much anyhow. Until Fourth Block (Early High School) Videos JTMFL Series (2009) Zach's Closet (2009) The Trinity of Triumph (2009) Video Games Project Ceazy (2009) Achievements Three level 80 characters in WoW Over 18,000 kills in Halo 2 Once did a back flip over one of John's leg-sweeps. Mastery of the rocket grab.